Bayla's Return
by Nydroj
Summary: "Promise we'll discover Treasure Planet together?" "I promise."Jim Hawkins had a best friend: Bayla Lydia. They did everything together.When they were 10, Bayla left and only her family knew why. Her pictures and belongings had been put into boxes and placed into the attic.Her parents never spoke about her nor did they tell Jim what happened to her. "I promise, Bay, I'll find you."
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet!_**

* * *

 _Bayla Returns_

Chapter One  
 _Third Person POV_

Ten-year-olds Jim Hawkins and Bayla Lydia sat in the dining room of the Benbow Inn, looking out the window at the stars.

"Do you really believe Treasure Planet's out there, Jimmy?" Bayla asked.

"Of course I do!" Jim replied. "Don't you?"

Bayla shrugged. "Seems too good to be true..."

Jim frowned, thinking of his friend's poverty-stricken family. He wished he could help them.

"What would you do with the treasure, Jimmy?" Bayla asked with a tired yawn.

"I would make the Benbow bigger and better than ever," Jim said. "What about you?"

"I'd buy my family a big house," she paused. "We'd never have to worry about money again..."

Jim looked at Bayla. "Promise we'll discover Treasure Planet together?"

"I promise." Bayla gave Jim a small smile.

It was only one week later that Bayla disappeared. Jim was heartbroken at the loss of his best friend. He tried talking to Mr. and Mrs. Lydia on many occasions about what had happened to Bayla, but they only said that she was safe.

 _Safe where?_

They never told him.

All of Bayla's pictures, clothes, books, everything that belonged to her, was packed into boxes and stored away in the attic. No one dared speak a word about her. What had happened that made her own parents forget about her? Jim vowed to find Treasure Planet and use its treasure to find Bayla, or at least find out what happened to her.

"I promise, Bay," Jim whispered to the stars on the night she disappeared. "I'll find you..."

 _~Nine Years Later~_  
 _Jim's POV_

I sulked down the stairs and into the dining room, clenching my fists at my side. Customers stared at me; those who remembered what day it was looked away, but most didn't know about Bayla, so they kept on watching me.

It had been two years since I helped find Treasure Planet. It had been three months since I became an official Spacer. And it had been nine years to the day since Bayla disappeared.

"Good morning, Jim," B.E.N. greeted kindly.

I stormed past him and into the kitchen. I heard B.E.N. ask if something was wrong but I didn't respond. I heard my mother answer for me, simply saying that today was a hard anniversary for me. I grunted as I took a bowl out of the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal from the counter.

I heard the door open and then a sigh from Mom. "Jim-"

I slammed the cereal box on the counter, gripping it tightly out of anger. "I promised I'd find her," I growled lowly. "But what have I been doing the last two years? Rebuilt the Benbow and become a Spacer... I promised to use the treasure to find her!" I clenched my fists, digging my nails into the palm of my hand.

"Jim, I know you miss her but," she paused. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe... maybe Bayla's dead?"

I spun around to look at her, glaring daggers at my mother. "Don't you _dare_ say that!" I yelled. "If she were dead, her parents would have told me!"

I left the kitchen quickly and went to the front door. "Jim!" Mom called after me desperately, but I didn't listen.

I slammed the door shut behind me, grabbing my solar surfer on the way out. I jumped on it as soon as I got outside and kicked the back pedal to start the engine. I took off through the sky, going higher and higher by the second. Soon, I was up with the clouds. I felt somewhat better being alone in the sky. It was so peaceful.

 _"Look out!"_ a female voice yelled before crashing into me.

We both started to fall. I hit the pedal a few times with my heel and restarted the engine easily. But I noticed that the girl was spiraling downward out of control. I turned the front of my surfer down at an angle to descend quickly but safely.

I watched the girl and noticed that she was slamming on the pedal on her surfer aggressively. I reached my arm out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto my solar surfer. She grabbed the bar and stared down at hers, which was tumbling through the air to the ground.

The girl groaned. "I made that surfer last week," she complained.

"Uh, you're welcome," I said smartly.

"Whatever," she mumbled and I raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "Thanks... Now can you let me down?"

I nodded and a few minutes later, reached the ground. She jumped off and examined the broken pieces of her solar surfer. She blew a few strands of Raven black hair out of her face and crossed her arms.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You were going too slow and I was in a rush," she began before kicking a few pieces of stray metal into a pile. "Looked over my shoulder and turned back just in time to yell a warning..." She knelt down and pressed the pedal on her solar surfer with her fingers. "The petal got jammed..."

"Do you want me to repair your solar surfer for you?" I asked politely.

She scowled and glared at me from under the hood of her dark sweatshirt. "Do I _look_ helpless? I know how to repair-"

She was cut off by police sirens and she looked up, her face paling. She looked back at me. "You never saw me," she said sternly.

She ran away before I could stop her.

* * *

 **Ok, so if you're in the Percy Jackson fandom, go check out** **Lost_Heroes, it's a wattpad account that me and my friend run so, yeah... also on wattpad,** **check out my Ouat Peter Pan story 'Felix's Sister', I think the title says enough about it. As well as my original story 'Ten to One'. Here's a summary in case you're interested:**

If you could have ten chances, ten 'lives', to be seconds away from death but survive, would you be grateful? Sure. Most people would be. And most people were. But I wasn't. Every time I saw the numbers lining my arms, I scowled. Four. That's what I was on. Four. Why couldn't I have used up the Chances by now?

I'm only nineteen, about to graduate high school as valedictorian. My teachers loved me but my classmates hated me. You'd think they'd give me more respect. It wasn't everyday you found someone in stage four of cancer. It was once very common but when the Chances appeared, about 98% of cancer patients lived, never reaching stage four. Because of this phenomenon, I didn't worry much when I was diagnosed.

Then I went from 10 chances to 9, then 8, and 7... And the numbers continued to lower, lining my arms like a death sentence. When I hit four I realized that there was one thing I wanted to do before I died: Find out where the Chances came from and why they were here.

 **So, don't forget to tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon. Wattpad link is in my profile.**

 **Have a blessed day,**  
 **~Nydroj**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet!_**

* * *

 _Bayla Returns_

Chapter Two  
 _Bayla's POV_

I ran away, cursing myself for being so careless. If the cops caught me, that was it, I was going back to that detention center and who knows what they'd do to me... I ran into the town square and looked around. I spotted an alleyway and ran to it. I could hear the sirens as the police got closer and I pressed myself against the wall as the robotic cops passed.

I let out a breath before peering out into the streets, the police were gone. As I was walking through the town, stopping at a few shops here and there, my mind wandered to that boy. He looked so familiar but I just couldn't place him.

I felt a pain shoot through my right shoulder and I gripped it, grimacing. I ran a hand down my arm, pulling the sleeve of my sweatshirt down further and making sure the glove over my hand was covering my wrist completely. That detention center really messed up my life and I had to keep it a secret.

After about half an hour of walking around the town, someone grabbed my arm. I spun around, swinging my fist at whoever held me, but he clutched my wrist before I could hit him. Instead, I came face to face with the boy who had helped me earlier. I pulled away. "How dare you grab me," I scolded.

"How dare you try to punch me," he countered.

"Self-defense." I took a step away from him and he shrugged.

"I guess I'll give you that."

I took a breath. "What do you want?"

"Well your name would be nice," he said with a cocky smile.

"I don't give out personal information to strangers," I replied.

"Ok well I'm James Hawkins, but you can call me Jim, I'm a nineteen-year-old Spacer," he paused. "Now we're not strangers."

I froze, that's how I knew him. Jimmy. I must have looked surprised as he frowned. "Did I say something shocking? Or is there something on my face?" he asked half-jokingly.

Sarcasm was always his way out of awkward situations. I wanted to smile, but I was too shocked that it was really him. "Um, no," I mumbled. "I need to go."

I turned to leave but he took my arm, sliding his hand to down to mine. "Come on, Bay, I know it's you," he said quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, pulling away.

"Don't you dare lie to me," he said sternly.

"I'm not lying," I insisted. "You're crazy!"

He grabbed my shoulder as I was trying to leave and turned me to face him. "You do not treat me like this, not after all these years," he snapped and I saw pain in his eyes.

Knowing that I was the one that caused that pain, hurt deeply. It wasn't my fault, it was my parents that sent me away. They were scared of me. "Jimmy, I..." I sighed. "I'm so sorry, I-"

He pulled me into a hug, holding me tight. I hugged him back but pulled away sooner than I wanted to. I couldn't stay on Montressor, I had to keep moving so the police didn't find me. "What happened to you?" he asked quietly. "Your parents never told me or anyone else..."

"I-I know, and as much as I want to, I can't tell you. It's complicated."

"Bayla, it's me, you can tell me."

I was quiet, then opened my mouth to tell him. But as I was about to speak, a searing, fire-like pain traveled through my shoulder and through the rest of a body, a reminder as to why I couldn't tell him. "I can't, I'm sorry," I told him. "I have to go, I'm only passing through..."

Before he could protest, I turned and ran as fast as I could. I heard him yelling after me, to which I only replied, "I'm keeping you safe by not telling you. Please trust me."

* * *

 **Alright, I know this is a short chapter but I did my best. I felt like that was a good place to stop, and I'm watching Ouat so... Season 3a is the best ugh, literally two of my favorite characters are Pan and Neal like *sigh***

 **Anyway, tell me what you think and what you think Bay is hiding!**

 **Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet!_**

* * *

 _Bayla Returns_

Chapter Three  
 _Bayla's POV_

I could hear Jim running after me and yelling for me to stop, but I didn't listen. Without my Solar Surfer, I was stuck running and I knew that Jim was faster than me. He always had been. It only took him a few minutes to catch up to me and tackle me to the ground.

I hit the ground sharply, the breath knocked out of me. I glared at Jim, who had pinned me on the ground. "Get off of me," I demanded, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"No, not until you tell me why you left," he said angrily.

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because it hurts too much."

Jim's expression softened and he got off of me. I sat up and looked at my lap. "I didn't leave by choice, Jim, my parents sent me away," I said quietly. "I have to go, ok? If I stay here too long, I'll be caught."

I stood up and he grabbed my wrist. "One more question," he said. "Why are you running from the police?"

I sighed. "I can't tell you," I said and looked at him. "If I do, you'll turn me in."

"I would never do that, Bay."

I pulled my arm away. "I have to go, Jim."

"Please don't."

I was quiet, considering staying for a little longer. A shock went through my arm and I flinched. "No, I can't," I insisted. "Maybe... Maybe I can come back when I figure some things out but for now, trust me, it's better if I leave."

"But-"

"Would you just stop?!" I yelled, and felt my shoulder heating up. I scowled and turned away. "I don't want to hurt you, please, just let me leave."

He grabbed my shoulder and on instinct, I turned, drawing my gun and pointing it at him. Jim stepped away from me, raising his hands in surrender. I was mortified with myself, but didn't show it. I was trained to hide my emotions when it came to this sort of thing.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, sliding my gun back into its holster. "Force of habit... I'm gonna go."

"No, Bayla, please, just stay one day," Jim said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I just pulled a gun on you and you still want me to stay?"

"You said it was a force of habit, I know you didn't mean to do that. Please, it's been so long since we saw each other..."

I looked at him, his big sad eyes making it impossible to refuse. "One day," I agreed.

We walked to the Benbow Inn, a place I had missed greatly while I was away. Jim carried his solar surfer under his arm as we walked. We spoke about trivial things for a while, and then a silence over came us. I took a breath before asking, "How are my parents...?"

"I'm not sure; I haven't spoken to them since their house burned down a few years ago," he replied.

I nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that..." I said quietly, though I was there when it happened.

"How long has it been since you last talked to them?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Since the fire, I guess... They're not really proud of who I am, though it's their fault I'm the way that I am."

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "It's complicated," I cleared my throat. "So what have you been doing? Besides discovering Treasure Planet, I mean."

"Oh, you know about that?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I laughed. "We promised to do that together, you jerk," I said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, how selfish of me to find it without you." He chuckled.

I smiled and then saw the Benbow come into view. My smile grew. "I'm finally back," I whispered.

Jim jumped onto the solar surfer and pulled me onto it. He hit the pedal and started towards the inn at a breakneck speed. I jumped immediately when we reached the door and waited for him to join me. He left the surfer outside and opened the door for me.

"Mom!" he yelled and she came down the stairs.

"Yes, Jim?" she asked, then noticed me. "Who's your friend?"

"Mom, it's Bayla, she's back," Jim replied excitedly. "Isn't that great?"

Mrs. Hawkins smiled brightly at me, but for a split second, I saw fear in her eyes and a sickening realization fell over me.

 _She knows._

"Bayla!" she said joyfully and rushed to hug me. "What happened to you?"

I returned the hug then said, "Nothing important."

A robot walked out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw Jim. "Jimmy!" he said enthusiastically. "I know you were upset earlier, so in order to cheer you up, I decided to make you a cake!" He held out his creation joyfully. "See? It even has your name on it and-"

"B.E.N., this is Cyrus," Jim interrupted.

"Cyrus?" His eyes grew wide and he looked from Jim, to Mrs. Hawkins, to me. "Like, _thee_ Cyrus? The one who disappeared?"

Jim nodded and B.E.N. rushed over to me saying, "Well it's good to meet you!" He hugged me tightly and I struggled to push him away. "You know, Jim was pretty upset this morning because of you. I would say he was livid, maybe even-"

Jim cut off the fast-speaking robot by pulling him away from me. "B.E.N., I don't think Cyrus is interested in this."

He started pulling up the stairs. "Oh, ok, see you guys later, then!" B.E.N. called.

Jim led to his room and I looked around. A bed was pushed against the back wall next to a window, a bookshelf was to our left as well as a table with tools and random mechanical parts on it. A half-built solar surfer leaned against the wall next to the desk, which Jim noticed me admiring.

"I started that one last week," he said. "Haven't had much time to work on it but I've gotten a decent amount of it done."

"It is beautiful," I said, walking over to the desk. A blueprint for the surfer was spread across it. "I've never seen a design like this."

A small smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah, it's just something new I wanted to try. I'm not even sure if it'll fly."

I looked at the blueprints, cocking my head to one side. "Well, with the sail on the bottom, if you're wanting it to be used for sharper turns, then it should be a little bigger in order to get enough solar energy. And the panel that'll be used to control it should also have a pedal that releases it and folds it back up so if you slip and hit the panel, you won't turn suddenly." I turned to look at him and noticed that he was staring at me. I cleared my throat. "But that's just a suggestion..."

"How'd you get to know so much about solar surfers?" he asked, walking over to make notes on the blueprints.

"Well, while I was gone, I wasn't really able to do much during my free time, so I learned how to put together solar surfers and experimented with some designs, myself," I explained.

"Oh, and uh, just where were you when you did this?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, Mr. _Spacer,"_ I said, looking at the uniform that was hanging on the open door of his closet.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why the emphasis on 'Spacer'?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "You don't like Spacers, do you?"

"I've had some bad experiences with them."

"Care to share?"

 _Share what? That they ruined my life?_

"Story for another time, perhaps," I replied.

He sighed. "Alright."

"So," I said, wanting to change the subject. "tell me all about how you discovered Treasure Planet."

* * *

 **Ahahaha ha ha... ah, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for the long delay :/ I'll try to update sooner! Tomorrow's the last day of school before break so I should have more time to write! I've been working on stories on Wattpad, an OUAT fanfic and a couple original stories, the link's in my profile in case you wanna check them out.**

 **In the meantime, tell me what you think? Thanks :)**

 **Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet!_**

* * *

 _Bayla Returns_

Chapter Four  
 _Bayla's POV_

"Jim," I said. "do you trust me?"

"Of course I do,' he replied.

"Then I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay," he said slowly.

"My parents' old house- the one that burned down, I need you to retrieve something from it."

"Nothing survived-"

"This would have," I insisted. "Please, I can't go there or I could be caught."

"Fine," he sighed. "What is it?"

I took a folded picture from my pocket and handed it to him. "It's a box," I explained. "It'll be in the trunk I had in my room when we were kids. The one beneath the window, you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," he muttered as he looked at the picture. He frowned. "Bayla, this is the box that Bones-"

"Bones?" I asked quickly. "You met Bones?"

"Yeah, he had this box with him."

I clenched my fists. "Of course he did," I growled. "Where's the box now?"

"Treasure planet is gone so why are you looking for-"

"I'm not looking for the map," I snapped. "There was something else in the box, something that I need. Where is it?!"

"It was destroyed the same time the Benbow was."

"No..." My heart fell and I ran out of the room. Running down the stairs, I headed for the door.

I went to grab the doorknob when I heard someone say my name and I froze. "Bayla," they said again. "you're back. You're finally back..."

I turned around slowly, drawing in a sharp breath. "Mom, Dad," I said emotionlessly. "what are you doing here?"

 _"Us?"_ Dad asked. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You didn't hear? They released me," I said with a small smirk.

"Mrs. Hawkins," my father said, turning to Jim's mom. "is there some place we could talk to our daughter in private?"

"Of course," Mrs. Hawkins replied and showed us to the kitchen.

Once he had made sure she was gone, Dad turned back to me, furious. "You're supposed to be in prison," he hissed.

"Like I said," I replied bitterly. "I was released."

A hand came flying towards me, connecting sharply with my cheek. "Don't you _dare_ lie to us, young lady," he snapped.

I only clenched my jaw at the blow. Time in that 'correction facility' had taught me to deal with pain without showing it. "Okay, maybe they had a bit of persuasion on the matter," I said.

 _"Bayla!"_ Mom scowled.

 _"Relax,"_ I crossed my arms. "I didn't hurt them."

She let out a breath of relief. "Why did you come here, Bayla?" Dad asked.

"To reverse what _you_ did to me."

"We did _nothing!"_ he protested.

"You sent me there!" I yelled. _"Why?!_ What I did I do to deserve that!?"

When neither of them answered verbally, instead exchanging a glance, I continued, "I would've been _fine_ if I stayed here. I would've learned to live with it!"

"We never meant for you to get hurt," Mom told me.

I scowled. "You knew full well what you were committing me to."

"Bayla," Dad said with a sigh. "you need to go back."

"To be used as a _weapon?!"_ I clenched my fists. _"No!"_

I stormed out of the kitchen. "Bayla, please," Mom begged, grabbing my arm.

I spun around, slapping her hand away. "I don't want to hurt you," I said genuinely. "But I will if I have to, because _that_ is the way I am programed. And that is _your_ fault."

She drew her hand back, looking both hurt and fearful of the monster I was trained to be. I went back to the door, opening it to leave. "Bay," Jim said from the stairs. "where are you going?"

"To find Bones," I growled through clenched teeth.

"He's dead, Bayla," he told me. "I'm sorry."

I turned to face him, anger and hopelessness filling me. "He can't be," I said quietly. "Tell me you're lying, please. I need him..."

"I'm sorry," he said again.

I shook my head, feeling the electric surge in my arm. I closed my eyes and was quiet for a minute before turning and running out. I grabbed Jim's solar surfer and jumped onto it, hitting the pedal with my heel.

Bones was dead.

The tools were destroyed.

My chances of being free were gone.

* * *

 _ **For the first time in forevvvveeerr...**_

 _ **I updated for once!**_

 **Lol, yes, I'm back! I know it's been forever and this is a short chapter but I just wanted you guys to know that I'm still working on this. Slowly but surely. So, yeah. Any ideas as to what's going on with Bay? Tell me what you think and I will hopefully update soon! :)**

 **Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


End file.
